Jupiter's Gone: Legends
by Allura99
Summary: Book VII of Jupiter's Gone. As Leda and the Guardians learn more about the fate of Cignus, a new threat complicates the situation on Jupiter. Will the Sailor Soldiers and the Guardians be enough?
1. Chapter 1: Discoveries

Chapter 1: Discoveries

Elara froze as the sirens reverberated throughout that sector of the palace. After a moment's pause, she realized what was happening. She shoved herself from her desk, pausing long enough to grab two objects out of the top drawer, and ran to the door.

She entered Ilene's room, her sister's labored breathing immediately noticed by the castle healer. Elara pulled her transformation pen and her talisman from the pocket of her dress. Setting the Stone of Hope on a table, she raised the transformation pen in the air.

"Europa Moon Power!"

As soon as the transformation was completed, Sailor Europa picked up the Stone of Hope. She had been reluctant in using the talisman on her sister, saving as a last resort. Now, watching Ilene gasp for each breath, Europa grimly realized that it was time for last resorts.

"Healing Love Enrichment!"

The white stone flared with hot, blinding light filling the room. After a few moments, the light faded. Sailor Europa noticed that Ilene's breathing was less labored, but the ill woman was still struggling too much for each breath. The healer gripped her talisman harder.

"Europa Healing Love Enrichment!"

Again, the light faded, and Galen stood blinking in the doorway. Unaware of his presence, Europa measured Ilene's pulse. With a sigh, she removed her fingers from her sister's neck and wiped her eyes.

"What's going on?" Galen asked. "Where's Scylla?"

"I don't know," Europa replied, turning to face him. "The alarm went off and I rushed in here."

Then she noticed the dark red splotches on the carpet near the window. "Oh, my . . ."

"What?" Galen followed her gaze and saw the splattered spots as well. "What happened?"

"Go find the captain of the guards," Europa said. "We have to find Scylla."

Nodding, he ran out of the room. Europa watched him leave, hoping that he would forgive her. She studied the cool stone she held in her hand. Ilene's panting, shallow breathing resolved her decision.

"Europa Energy Enrichment!"

* * *

"Aaahhh!" Dido cried. The Guardian clutched her temples and fell to her knees. She was swaying so much that Jupiter Moon knelt beside her and grabbed the Guardian's forearms to support her. Ganymede and Cassandra were immediately beside them.

"Dido, what's wrong?" Cassandra asked.

The other Guardian shook her head, trying to calm herself. Cold perspiration beaded on her brow, which she gruffly wiping with her tunic sleeve. She glanced at the others, a hint of fear in her dark blue eyes.

"I don't know," she finally replied, her voice gruff. "Something's happened to Scylla. I don't know what, but I can't connect with her."

"That's it," Jupiter Moon cried, rising to her feet. "We're returning to Jupiter now."

Ganymede shook his head. "What about Ilene? She can't hold out much longer. This cure is her last hope, Leda."

Jupiter Moon crossed her arms, torn between ensuring that Jupiter was safe and saving her sister. She glanced at Dido, the Guardian still on her knees in the deserted streets. Taking a deep breath, she turned her eyes to the horizon where the ruins of the royal palace would be.

"What do we do?" she asked softly.

"I think it would be best if two of us went back to Jupiter and the other two remain here on Cignus to search for the manual and the required herbs," Ganymede replied.

"I think that you and Dido should go back," he continued, drawing a protesting look from his wife. "Just hear me out. If something is wrong back home, the people are going to need you and Dido's powers will be needed. Cassandra knows the most about the royal palace and we can continue search."

Jupiter reluctantly nodded. "It sounds like the best plan."

Dido rose to her feet. "I'm ready, if you are, Princess."

"Start opening the portal," Jupiter Moon said. "I will be ready in a few moments."

Taking Ganymede's arm, she led them into a nearby alley for some privacy. Once out of eyesight of the Guardians, Jupiter Moon threw her arms around him. "You'd better be careful, Paul," she stated fiercely, her grip tight.

His embrace was just as strong. "Same to you," he said, but the joking tone he had tried to interject failed. He closed his eyes and said a silent prayer for protection of all those he held dear. With a sigh, he opened his eyes and stepped away from his wife.

"We need to go, Leda," he told her, giving her a brief kiss.

She nodded, allowing him to lead her back into the street. Dido had the portal opened and the two Guardians were waiting patiently. Giving Ganymede's hand one last squeeze, she moved toward the portal.

"I'm ready," Jupiter Moon stated.

"Remember what I told you," Cassandra told Dido as the Guardian headed to the portal.

"I will. Be careful, Your Highness, Cassandra."

"You, too, Dido," Cassandra replied. Ganymede nodded.

The Guardian of Compassion entered the portal first, quickly vanishing from sight. Jupiter Moon paused, glancing over her shoulder at the two people who were staying. Then, she turned and entered. The portal closed quickly afterwards.

With a sigh, Ganymede glanced at Cassandra. "Shall we, Guardian?"

The Guardian of Hope nodded as they continued their journey to the royal palace.

* * *

Jupiter Moon looked at the Guardian of Compassion with an impressed expression, as they emerged from the portal in the medical wing of the castle. She reverted to her normal form and walked to purposefully toward the group congregated outside Ilene's room. One of the royal guards saw the movement and turned in her direction, bowing immediately when he identified her.

"Your Highness," he said.

"What?" a voice called. Caitlyn emerged in the hallway. She froze as she saw Leda approach her.

"What's going on?" Leda asked, easily slipping into her regal mode.

"Scylla's disappeared. Ilene's suffered some kind of attack. Elara is in a near coma, pouring energy into Ilene to stabilize her again. That's the short list."

Leda's jaw tightened. "I see. Well, the other stuff can wait. Caitlyn, I want you and Dido to help the guards account for everyone in the palace. Every servant, every visitor. Understand?"

"Got it," Caitlyn replied. She and the Guardian immediately left.

Leda entered Ilene's room. Dr. Cross was watching some of the monitors. Lysia was seated motionlessly in a nearby chair. She turned her eyes to her sister.

"You're back?"

"For now," Leda replied. "I need your help."

Lysia rose to her feet. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to contact Crystal Tokyo. I think that we need some help. Try to get Cami for sure. Her medical training will help while Elara is recovering."

"Sure." Lysia paused by the doorway. "Where are the others?"

"Cassandra and Ganymede are still on Cignus," Leda replied.

"Hopefully you can go back to them soon." With that said, Lysia left.

Leda stood at the bedside, occasionally glancing at the surrounding monitors. However, the woman lying in the bed held her attention for most of the time. With a sigh, Leda closed her eyes and clutched her fists.

"What good are all my powers if I can't help you, Ilene?" she muttered. "I hate being so helpless."

Overhearing her statements, Adam paused in the doorway. He had been so wrapped up in his own pain and misery, he hadn't considered what the others were going through, especially his sisters-in-laws. He stepped back and then knocked on the door.

Leda looked up and quickly placed a neutral expression on her face. She smiled weakly when she saw it was Adam who was entering the room. "Hello. I understand that we have had some excitement around here."

"Excitement would be a vast understatement," he stated. The amusement in his eyes died as he took a seat by Ilene's bedside. "I've sent for Adra. My parents will arrive with her in a few days."

"I'm so sorry, Adam."

"I shouldn't have hidden her mother's condition from Adra this long."

Leda nodded. "I let you have some time alone with her."

"Elara is in the room a few doors done the hall."

"Thank you." Leda paused by the doorway. "Paul and Cassandra are still searching for the manual. Don't give up hope, Adam. Not yet."

* * *

Galen looked up as Leda entered the room. He rose to bow but she stopped him with a wave of her hand "That's really not necessary, Dr. Cross, under the circumstances," she stated.

He nodded and sat back down. The princess studied Elara's unconscious form for a few moments. With a heavy sigh, she rubbed her eyes and leaned against the wall.

"What happened?" she asked, keeping her eyes on Elara.

"I don't really know," Galen replied honestly. "Scylla relieved and was going to stay with Ilene until Adam returned. Well, the alarms went off and by the time I got to Ilene's room, Elara was there as Sailor Europa using the Stone of Hope on Ilene. She sent after the captain of the guards to find Scylla."

"You have no idea what happened to Scylla or Ilene?"

He shook his head. "No, Your Highness, I don't.'

She looked at the formal address, but she remained silent. It was an issue she did not want to face at the moment. She crossed her arms and leaned further against the wall, her eyes moving back to Elara's still form. Only her chest moved, rising in the gentle rhythm of her breathing.

"Will she recover?"

Galen passed a weary hand over his eyes. "Yes, Elara will recover. I just unsure about the time it will require."

"I am asking Crystal Tokyo for help," Leda said quietly. "I have specifically asked for Camilla of Mercury. Aside from her skills as Sailor Boreas, her medical training will be beneficial."

"I thank you," Galen replied, but his gratitude was sincere.

"Just take care of my sisters for me. And take care of yourself, too."

She slowly moved away from the wall.

"Your Highness, are you all right?"

"I'll be fine, Dr. Cross," she replied. However, the resigned look in her eyes disturbed him. "Please, make sure you get some rest as well."

Without looking back, she left the room.

* * *

Ganymede watched the ruins of the royal palace loom ever closer and the pair walked briskly through the deserted streets of the city. "We're making better time than you had expected."

"I'm afraid that appearances are sometimes deceiving," Cassandra replied.

"Then, the palace must be massive," Ganymede stated.

Cassandra nodded. "It was quite impressive, much larger than the palace on Jupiter or in Crystal Tokyo for that matter."

"Impressive, indeed." Ganymede suddenly stopped, his eyes quickly scanning the area around them. Cassandra noticed and looked around herself.

"What's wrong?"

"Something seems off here," Ganymede replied absently.

"I don't feel anything," Cassandra said.

"I guess I am letting my imagination take over. Let's go."

The two continued toward the palace. However, despite his best efforts, Ganymede couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. He spent several minutes, telling him that the sensation was just his imagination. Yet, with each step, the sensation seemed to intensify.

"Cassandra, do you think . . ."

A rumble cut off his question as the pavement under his feet cracked and then gave way. Cassandra turned and watched in horror as the Prince of Jupiter disappeared into a fissure, a cloud of dust obscuring her vision.

"Ganymede!"

She ran toward him without thinking. As the pavement under her feet gave way as well, she realized her mistake. Yet, it was too late. She screamed as she fell into the blackness.


	2. Chapter 2: Reinforcements

Chapter 2: Reinforcements

Leda studied the skyline from a large window in her office. Everything seemed so peaceful. 'How deceiving appearances can be,' she thought unhappily. Giving herself a mental shake, she tried to figure out what she was going to do next, once assistance arrived.

A gentle breeze blew, carrying a few crimson leaves through the autumn air. She felt a pull within her, as if part of her was being called. Making up her mind, Leda left her office and headed into the nearest section of the garden. She was thankful that no one was nearby.

She closed her eyes, noting that the breeze was becoming stronger. She could smell the coming rain the wind would carry and smiled. Although she hadn't use her powers as Sailor Leda in a long while, it reassured her when she was able to sense the approaching weather.

As the Soldier of Storms, she always felt a surge of energy and awareness at a storm's approach. The breeze shifted, coming from the north. The slight dip in temperature awaken her senses further.

With her eyes still closed, she tilted her head skyward. She lingered for a few moments longer, enjoying the rush of air as it traveled around her body. With a regretful sigh, she opened her eyes and turned to return to the palace.

She stopped mid-stride as she noticed the figure between her and the palace. He stood motionless, his arms crossed and his legs shoulder's width apart. He studied her with fiery green eyes as his long, dark brown hair flapped in the wind.

"Who are you?" Leda demanded.

The corners of the man's mouth twitched slightly, but he did not smile. "I have a warning for you, Princess Leda," he said, his deep voice strong and seemingly unaffected by the increasing strength of the wind.

"What warning is that?"

"Appearances can truly be deceiving," he said. "While trust is a precious commodity, as your husband once said, misplaced trust is dangerous. Try to see people for who they truly are, Princess Leda. Trust only those who have proven they can be trusted."

"Who are you?" Leda demanded, her mind whirling with questions. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Just remember my words."

Leda clenched her fists. "I demand to know who you are."

The man smirked at her angry stance. 'If she only knew,' he thought to himself. 'Then again, with this woman, it probably wouldn't matter.'

"Leda, where are you!"

The princess turned and saw Caitlyn coming from the other side of the garden. She turned back to the mysterious man, but he was gone. She scanned the area around her and found no traces of him anywhere.

"There you are," Caitlyn cried. "I've been looking for you."

Leda pushed the man out of her mind for the moment. "What did you find out?"

"Other than Scylla, we were able to account for everyone in the palace except for one person, but you'll never believe who."

Leda quirked an eyebrow. "Try me."

"Duthbert's missing and has been since about an hour before Ilene's monitors went off."

"Duthbert," Leda cried. "Why would someone take him!"

"I don't know," Caitlyn replied. "If you ask me, Leda, this whole thing is getting too weird."

Leda glanced over her shoulder where the mysterious man had stood, warning her about trust. "I know what you mean, Caitlyn. I definitely know what you mean."

Caitlyn put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Leda replied readily. "Has Lysia been able to contact Serenity?"

"I don't know."

"Let's find out."

* * *

Cassandra heard a moan and slowly realized it came from her. She opened her heavy eyes, only to close them with a hiss. Her head was pounding and the brief flash of light made the sensation even worse.

The Guardian of Hope tried to rub her temples but she could move her arms. She quickly found that she couldn't move her legs either. Trying to ignore the pain, she opened her eyes.

Blinking several times to adjust her eyes, she noticed that she was laying on a cot in a sparse room. Besides the cot, there was a plain wooden stool and a small table with a single candle burning. Her wrists and her ankles were tied to separate corners of the bed, not tight enough for discomfort but enough to prevent any movement.

Testing the strength of the bonds, Cassandra smiled. She whispered a command and her pendent flashed with light. As the light faded, the Guardian stood in the middle of the room, rubbing her wrists.

She went to the door and stood beside it, pressed against the rough stone wall. She couldn't hear any movement beyond the door, but she didn't know when her captor would return. She had to find Ganymede and get them out of there.

She decided not to transform into her battle gear. Her usual uniform would allow her to blend into the shadows better. Saying a silent prayer for safety and luck, she slowly opened the door and slipped into the corridor.

* * *

Caitlyn and Leda found Lysia in Elara's room. The three sisters sat in silence, thinking about their two fallen siblings. While Elara seemed to be improving, Ilene continued to grow weaker with each passing day. If something didn't change soon, Sailor Io would soon be gone.

"I contacted Neo-Queen Serenity as you asked," Lysia said softly, finally breaking the silence. "She is sending Cami and the twins. If anything else is needed, you are to contact her again along with the news of any changes here."

Leda nodded. "Thank you, Lysia. Do you know when they will arrive?"

"I truly don't know," Lysia replied, shaking her head. "As soon as possible, I would think."

"I hope so," Caitlyn added. "Galen is running himself ragged trying to do everything himself."

Leda rose from her chair. "I want you two to get that man to rest even if you have to hold him down and get the nurses to sedate him. He will not be any good to anyone in his condition if he is allowed to continue at this pace. If he insists on something to do, move a cot in here and let him keep an eye on Elara."

"That's not exactly proper, Leda," Caitlyn stated with a broad grin.

Leda smiled. "They're both responsible adults. Besides, propriety is the least of my worries at the moment."

A tense silence fell over the sisters, broken by Leda's sigh.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I'm going to check on Ilene. Will one of you stay here with Elara?"

"I will," Lysia replied.

"I've got something matters to attend to," Caitlyn replied. "Leda, please, get some rest."

"I'll try," Leda said. The princess gave Elara's sleeping form one last look and left the room.

"I'm worried about her, Lysia," Caitlyn stated.

"I am too," Lysia said, "but there's not much we can do. I hope we all can hold up until this is end."

Glancing at Elara's still form, she added, "Whatever way this ends."

* * *

She opened the door slowly, the heavy wooden structure moving silently on its well-oiled hinges. The smile that had been hovering over her lips faded as she noticed the vacant bed. Quickly shutting the door behind her, she realized that the room was completely empty.

The small globe of light floating above one of her palms wavered slightly in its intensity as she stood in the room. One toe of her boot tapped softly against the uneven stone floor as she contemplated what to do next. The flame of the candle on the table flickered and suddenly died, plunging the room into near darkness. The only light source remaining was the globe hovering over her hand.

'I can't let the Guardian be caught,' the woman decided. 'She is probably searching for the man that was with her. I hope that I am not too late.'

As silently as she had entered, the woman left the room and began her search.

* * *

Caitlyn looked up from her desk at the knock. "Come in."

"We're here!"

Caitlyn ran from her desk and captured Phoebe in a bear hug. She quickly did the same to Diana and to Cami. "Thank goodness you guys are here!"

"I wished we could have come under happier circumstances," Cami stated. "I probably need to see Leda or Dr. Cross."

Caitlyn nodded. "They're both in the medical wing. I'll show you the way."


	3. Chapter 3: Pieces of the Puzzle

Chapter 3: Pieces of the Puzzle

Cassandra had lost count of the rooms she had checked a long time ago as she slowly made her way down the corridor. Doors lined the passage as far as the Guardian could see in the half-light given off by the glowing orbs. Uttering a silent curse, she closed the door to yet another empty room and proceeded to the next one.

With her hand turning the doorknob, Cassandra suddenly felt someone grab her shoulder. The Guardian whirled, grabbing the person's wrist and effectively twisting the attached arm behind their back. Only when she had both arms restrained and the person nearly doubled over at the waist did Cassandra realized that it was a young woman.

"Guardian," the woman whispered, "I can take you to your friend. Yet I must ask that you let go of my arm. It's going numb."

Cassandra relaxed her hold slightly. "Who are you and where am I?"

The woman turned her head to look at Cassandra over her shoulder. Her thick ebony braid fell over the other shoulder, the end grazing the woman's knees in her current position. A pale face framed by wisps of ebony hair free from the restraining braid met Cassandra's suspicious one. The younger woman's eyes were almost violet in color and seemed to glow in the half-light.

"You may call me Monea," she said, her voice still a faint whisper. "You are underground near the ruins of the old palace. Your friend is a room not far down the hall. I will show you if you will release my arms."

The younger woman waited breathlessly for the Guardian's decision. Part of her was still awed that she was in the presence of one of the legendary Guardians of Cignus. If she remembered the old stories properly, this was one of the more powerful Guardians if not the leader herself. However, the situation the Guardian and her companion had placed themselves in was sufficient to sober the young woman.

Cassandra slowly relaxed her hold until the other woman's hands were back at her sides. Releasing her completely, Cassandra stepped back and watched Monea gingerly work feeling back into her arms. With an annoyed glance at Cassandra, Monea tossed her braid back over her shoulder and smoothed the material of her tunic.

Monea's charcoal long-sleeved tunic and black pants helped her blend in the shadows. Her boots much like Cassandra's created no sound as she moved across the uneven stone floor. She carried no weapons or any object with her.

"Your friend is this way," Monea whispered and she led the Guardian to a door about a dozen down from where she had encountered Cassandra.

Silently Monea turned the doorknob and gestured for the Guardian to enter first. Cassandra shook her head. With a soft sigh, Monea entered, the Guardian following at her heels and closing the door behind them.

The room was almost dark, the lone candle in the room slowly dying. Monea cupped her palms together and closed her eyes in concentration. Cassandra watched in wonder as a small ball of soft pink-orange light formed and slowly grew.

"Who are you?" Cassandra asked.

Monea opened her eyes and lowered her hands, the orb floating above one opened palm. She gave the Guardian an expressionless look, contemplating her answer. Shaking her head, she crossed the room to the bed pressed against the wall. Lifting the sphere of light higher, she revealed Ganymede.

Cassandra rushed to the bed and knelt beside it. Ganymede was asleep, his breathing shallow but even. His bare chest was visible, the white bandages that bound his ribs visible above the edge of the heavy blanket. Numerous cuts and bruises covered his face, shoulder, and chest.

"What happened?" Cassandra asked, glancing up at Monea.

"When he fell, some of the bigger chunks of debris landed on top of him. Since you fell after he did, you were spared for the most part."

Monea moved closer to them. "Not of his injuries are very serious, but I have been giving him a sleeping draught to keep him quiet and peaceful. I've been doing my best to hide the two of you."

"Why have you had to hide us? How did you?"

"Cignus has changed since the House of Light fell all those years ago. The House and its Guardians are a mere legend to many of the people here. I was shocked to find you, actually. I had doubts that the old tales were true. Which of the Guardians are you, if I may ask?"

Cassandra rose. "I am Cassandra, the Guardian of Hope, leader of the Guardians of Cignus."

"And your companion?"

"His Highness Paul Rodan, Prince of Jupiter," Cassandra replied.

"Jupiter?"

"It's in the Sol system."

Monea glanced at Paul and then at Cassandra. "Why are you here?"

"Who are we hiding from?"

Monea sighed. "After the fall of the House of Light, everything fell apart. Some of the followers of the Shadow Moon were not banished with the Empress. They took over. The Empress was able to return a few years later.

"Those who resisted the rule of the Shadow Moon and the few who actually managed to escape sought refuge where they could. Since the Shadow Moon despised any reminders of the House of Light, they have basically left this city alone, particularly the royal district. However, they do return occasionally to hunt for slaves, especially those who have any powers."

Cassandra studied her. The girl couldn't be older than twenty. "What about your powers?"

"I haven't been found by the Shadow Moon yet," Monea said quietly, "but they are people who search for the gifted and report them."

"Bounty hunters."

"Yes. My powers are a legacy of my grandmother. In fact, I'm named after her. Well, partly, anyway."

Cassandra looked at her quizzically. "Who was she?"

Monea lifted her purple eyes and locked them with the Guardian's emerald ones. "My real name is Harmonea Fayea Melion. My grandmother was Alcyon, the Guardian of Harmony."

Cassandra openly gaped at the young woman. "Alcyon's granddaughter," she stammered. Gradually, she regained control. "You come by your talents honestly then, especially if your mother married into the Melion clan."

Monea bowed. "Thank you."

Cassandra looked at Ganymede. Monea followed the Guardian's gaze and noticed the concern. "The draught will wear off soon. What would you like me to do? We will need to move. It's dangerous to stay in one place for too long."

Cassandra studied Ganymede and thought over their options. They needed to find the manual quickly so the search for the required herbs could begin. Lady Ilene's condition had to be deteriorating again, but she had a responsibility to keep Ganymede safe as well.

"Don't give him another dose," she replied. "If he detransforms and then turn back into Ganymede, he should be all right."

"Ganymede?" Monea asked. "I thought his name was Paul."

"In this form, he is known as Ganymede and he has his own powers," Cassandra replied. "Leda, his wife and the Princess of Jupiter, is the Child of Light. Therefore, he is under my protection."

"The Child of Light! Then the Empress has been defeated?"

Cassandra stared at her in wonder. "The princess defeated Hecate over twenty years ago. Did you not know?"

"No, no one knows. The news would give the people of Cignus such hope. The Shadow Moon would not like for the people to have hope."

"Have you considered fighting back?"

"People are too scared and too scattered to fight back. There are a few of us who do what we can. But there are not very many who dare to resist."

"Where is your family?"

Monea sighed. "My grandparents were killed during the attack on the palace. The Shadow Moon killed my father a few years later for trying to prevent the capture of my mother and me. My mother died helping me escape when I was ten."

"I'm sorry," Cassandra said softly.

"I use to wonder why the Guardians or even the Child of Light never returned to help us."

Cassandra closed her eyes to hide from Monea's tears but the tremble in the young woman's voice tore her heart. "We didn't know that people survived the initial attack. I promise you, Monea, we didn't know."

Monea nodded as the Guardian placed a shaky hand on her shoulder. "I have some preparations to make," the young woman stated, her voice steady once more. "I'll guide you to the next safe place when you deem the prince can travel."

"Thank you."

Monea met the Guardian's green eyes. "You're welcome."

She took Cassandra's hand and turned it palm-side up. The Guardian watched in amazement as the ball of light now hovered over her hand. Monea smiled at Cassandra's expression.

"As long as you don't close your hand or move it too suddenly, it will continue to give off light. If it does go out, the candle will provide some light."

Before Cassandra could thank her again, Monea left the room.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets and Speculation

Chapter 4: Secrets and Speculation

"Who are you?" Cassandra asked.

Monea opened her eyes and lowered her hands, the orb floating above one opened palm. She gave the Guardian an expressionless look, contemplating her answer. Shaking her head, she crossed the room to the bed pressed against the wall. Lifting the sphere of light higher, she revealed Ganymede.

Cassandra rushed to the bed and knelt beside it. Ganymede was asleep, his breathing shallow but even. His bare chest was visible, the white bandages that bound his ribs visible above the edge of the heavy blanket. Numerous cuts and bruises covered his face, shoulder, and chest.

"What happened?" Cassandra asked, glancing up at Monea.

"When he fell, some of the bigger chunks of debris landed on top of him. Since you fell after he did, you were spared for the most part."

Monea moved closer to them. "Not of his injuries are very serious, but I have been giving him a sleeping draught to keep him quiet and peaceful. I've been doing my best to hide the two of you."

"Why have you had to hide us? How did you?"

"Cignus has changed since the House of Light fell all those years ago," the young women stated, her voice still a whisper. "The House and its Guardians are a mere legend to many of the people here. I was shocked to find you, actually. I had doubts that the old tales were true. Which of the Guardians are you, if I may ask?"

"Cassandra, the Guardian of Hope," she replied, her fingers still checking the extent of Ganymede's injuries. Gratefully, none were too serious. If she could wake him up and get him to retransform, he would be okay.

The Guardian turned her emerald eyes to Monea. "Why do you have to hide us?"

Monea sighed. "There are minions of the Shadow Moon everywhere. None of the safe havens are particularly safe. In fact, we have stayed here too long. We need to move on, but I don't know what to do with your friend. Stealth is absolutely vital."

Cassandra rose to her feet and stretched to her full height, a few inches taller than Monea. "And how exactly do I know that you are not one of the minions you are warning us about?"

To her credit, the girl did not back away or even break eye contact with the Guardian. "If I was, I would have turned you over by now."

Cassandra lifted one purple eyebrow, studying the young woman intently. "Perhaps."

"I know you don't trust me. If I was in your position, I wouldn't either. Not by a long shot." Monea paused and glanced past Cassandra at Ganymede. "We need to leave soon. I'll go gather my supplies and come back here. Stay as silent as possible. The sleeping draught should be wearing off, which means your friend should wake up any minutes. By the way, does he have a name?"

"He does," Cassandra replied, but she gave no further response.

Monea nodded, not disturbed by the Guardian's answer. "Agreed. The less we know about each other the better."

She walked over to the candle and closed her eyes again in concentration. The flame of the candle sputtered and then flared with new life. Glancing over her shoulder, Monea smiled at the amazement in the Guardian's eyes.

"I'll return shortly," the young woman stated and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Leda's voice trailed off as a stricken look appeared on her face. "Oh dear God," she breathed, her eyes boring into Dido's.

"What? What's wrong?" Dido demanded.

"If Duthbert is working for the Shadow Empire, he would think that we are still on Cignus," she said, her gray eyes beginning to look desperate. "Paul and Cassandra could be in more trouble than we think."

Dido's eyes widened. "By the throne of Cignus," she said in an awed tone. "We have to go back, Your Highness."

Leda rose to her feet, nodding. "I know, Dido. I know."

She heaved a shuddering sigh. "How could I have been so blind for so long!"

Dido placed a hand on her shoulder. "Leda, now it is not a time for blame, if there is any. Make whatever preparations you need to make. I will meet you in your chambers, agreed?"

Leda nodded. "I will met you there in a few minutes."

Dido watched the princess of Jupiter rush out of the room. Admonishing herself, the Guardian of Compassion strove to her dresser and picked up the teardrop pendent. She would be returning to Cignus once more to face even more danger than they had initially feared.

"So much for peace and quiet," Dido murmured. "Compassion Guardian Battle Power-Up!"

* * *

The insistent knock on the door woke Alex and Caitlyn. Swinging his feet over the edge of the bed, he grumbled, "This had better be important." He rose to his feet and grabbed his robe.

Since they had unofficially taken over for Leda and Paul, he and Caitlyn had been awaken several times at odd hours of the night over some pretty petty matters. Pulling on her robe as well, his wife agreed, promising a slow and painful death for the offending person at the door. Whoever it was, they still continued to knock.

Caitlyn opened the door and quickly stepped back to let the visitor in. "Leda, what's wrong?"

The Princess of Jupiter closed the door quickly behind her, nodding to her brother-in-law. "I'm sorry to wake you both up, but Dido and I have to return to Cignus. Now."

Alex folded his arms. "Why now?"

Leda gave him a barely tolerant look. "It's possible that whoever was responsible for the kidnappings thinks that Dido and I are still on Cignus. That means that Cassandra and Paul are in even more trouble than we left them."

"There's something you're not telling us," Caitlyn stated.

Leda sighed. "I think it's possible that Duthbert took Scylla and has been working for the Shadow Moon Empire."

"Duthbert?" Caitlyn cried. "Leda, are you losing it? That old man working for the Shadow Moon? He remembers who he is on a good day!"

"Appearances are deceiving, Caitlyn," Leda replied. "Look, I'm going to Cignus. I'm getting Paul, Cassandra, and the cure for Ilene and searching for answers about Scylla while I'm at it. I need you two to hold things together until all this madness ends.

Alex shook his head. "If Duthbert did take Scylla, which I am finding hard to believe, that means that there is still a Shadow Moon Empire. How would it survive without Hecate?"

"I don't know, Alex," Leda said. "I don't have any answers. But I have to go back. If something has to Paul and Cassandra, I would never forgive myself. Please, help me out just a little bit longer."

Caitlyn held up a hand to cut off a remark from her husband. "We will, Leda."

Leda bowed her head to the pair. "Thank you."

"When are you leaving?"

"Now," Leda replied. "Again, thank you."

Alex met his wife's worried look with one of his own as the princess left their room.

* * *

He tried to pull himself into a sitting position but the pain in his chest prevented the movement. Blinking to adjust his eyes to the low light in the room, Ganymede surveyed his surroundings. Cassandra rushed to his side when she realized that he was awake.

"Please be quiet, my lord," the Guardian whispered. "How do you feel?"

"A little achy," he replied with a wry grin. "Did you get the number of the bus that hit me?"

Cassandra gave a faint smile. "You are in good spirits, which is good. I think if you detransformed and then changed back, you will be all right."

Ganymede nodded. "Sounds like a plan to me."

With her help, he managed to sit up. Concentrating, he changed back into his normal form, the pain lessening considerably. A few moments later, he transformed back into Ganymede.

"Now, how do you feel, my lord?"

Ganymede swung his feet over the edge of the bed, glad to be full clothed once again. "A little sore, Guardian, but fine none the less. Why do we have to whisper? Where are we?"

Sitting beside him, Cassandra began to tell Ganymede all she knew about their current situation.

* * *

Iphigenia sat up in her bed, a familiar tingling sensation coursing through her body. She jumped out of the bed, her charm bracelet chiming softly as she hurried across the room. She opened her door, only to meet Dido dressed in her battle gear.

"What's going on?" Iphigenia asked, maintaining her tight grip on the door.

"Something's happened. The princess and I are returning to Cignus."

"When? What's happened?"

Dido shook her head. "Tonight. It's possible that Cassandra and Ganymede are in more trouble than we originally thought. Can you manage things here with the Sailor Soldiers, little one?"

Iphigenia's usually serene eyes narrowed into slits as she glared at the other Guardian. "I'm not a child anymore, Dido. I'm sure that we will be able to handle things here."

Dido gave an apologetic smile. "Old habits die hard, Iphigenia. Just keep an eye on things for me, okay?"

The Guardian of History nodded. "I always do."


	5. Chapter 5: Survivors

Chapter 5: Survivors

She knew that she was in serious trouble as soon as she was conscious. Fighting waves of nausea, Scylla opened her eyes and scanned the dingy room she was being held in. Her uniform had been replaced with a coarse gray dress. While she didn't care that much about her uniform, the fact that her pendant was gone concerned her. Without it, she was unable to call the Sword of Swords or use the majority of her powers.

Her arms were secured around a stone column behind her back. She tried to move to her knees but dizziness assailed her. Moving her head aside, she emptied the contents of her stomach.

"Bastard," she muttered, leaning her head back against the column. She didn't know how long she had been out, which made her fear that she had more than a concussion. Her head pounded, and movement made her dizzy and nauseated.

A door scraped against the uneven floor behind her, signaling a visitor. The smell of soup filled the air, turning her already volatile stomach. To fight the intense attack of nausea, she forced herself to take deep breaths.

"Oh, we're awake," the visitor said gleefully. He dropped to his haunches and waved the steaming cup of soup under her nose. He laughed as she pulled her head away, her face a contortion of pain and illness.

"Not quite up to eating just yet, huh?" he asked, his tone mockingly concerned. "Those nasty bumps to the head can make one feel ill for quiet a while. I'll just set it over here for now while we have our conversation."

The wave of nausea dampened as the man placed the soup an arm's length away. His hair was still gray, but he had lost all the indications of age that he had when he was at the Jovian palace, appearing to be a few years younger than Scylla. Cursing herself for not seeing the threat he posed sooner, Scylla tried to sit up straighter.

"So, what do I call you now?" she asked.

"Good question," he replied. "Though I have grown used to Duthbert, I long to hear my true name."

Scylla waited for him to continue. Finally, she asked, "Which is?"

"Celod," he said, his turquoise eyes sparkling. "Lovely name, isn't it?"

Scylla continued to watch him emotionlessly. She wasn't sure what game he was playing with her. Yet, she knew that the questions and the demands were coming.

"You're not very conversational right now, are you? Very well. I'll try again, later."

He retrieved the cup of soup. Again, he waved it in front of her face. Her stomach rolled and she pulled her head away.

"We'll try the soup again, later, as well."

He rose to his full height, peering down at her. "I wouldn't try me too much, Guardian. You will not like the consequences."

With that final remark, he left her alone in the cool semi-darkness of the cell.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter Moon scanned the area around her as Dido emerged from the portal behind her. A slight breeze blew, tossing her hair. Yet, it seemed stale in comparison to the crisp air of Jupiter she had left a few moments ago.

She turned to the Guardian of Compassion. She had in her eyes closed in deep concentration. After a few moments, the Guardian opened her eyes and turned to Jupiter.

"I can sense both Cassandra and Scylla," she said quietly. "Cassandra is much closer. Both of them seem alright for now."

Jupiter nodded, crossing her arms and drumming her fingers against an elbow.

"Where do we go first?"

Jupiter studied her companion for a moment. She wanted to go after Scylla, but her concern for Cassandra and Paul was growing. "You said that Cassandra was closer?"

Dido nodded.

"Then we should find Cassandra and Paul first. Then, we can go after Scylla."

Again, the Guardian nodded. "It seems the wisest decision."

Her emotionless tone chilled Jupiter to the bone. The princess placed a hand on Dido's shoulder. "We'll get her back, Dido. I promise you."

Dido tightened her grip on the Teardrop Glaive. "Promises are easily broken, Leda."

"I don't make promises lightly, Dido," she countered, her voice having the right edge to it to cause Dido to glare at her. "I will get your sister back, as well as my husband and Cassandra. That is my promise to you, Guardian of Compassion."

The Guardian nodded solemnly. "Forgive me, princess."

Her dark blue eyes scanned the horizon. "I think I know where to begin our search."

* * *

Monea nearly screamed when she felt someone grabbed her wrist. She jerked her limb free of the grasp and wheeled to face the person. She found herself staring into a laughing set of hazel eyes.

"Cut back on whatever you're on," the man said. "You'll live longer."

"One of these days, Ren," she muttered, "your luck is going to run out."

"Believe me, Lady Harmonea," he stated seriously, "I've been foreworn."

"Huh?" For the first time, she noticed the flashes of pain in his eyes. She studied the rest of him, immediately noticing how he held his side tightly. His shirt and his hand were a rusty brown color from the fresh and drying blood.

"By the House of Light," she cried, forcing him to lay down on a nearby vacant table. "When did this happen?"

He groaned as she pulled his hand and his shirt away from the wound. "A few hours ago. I was helping a family move when we met a search party. They helped me cut their numbers down to three or four before I sent them on ahead."

"You must have a death wish," she said, trying to sound angry but failing.

He locked eyes with hers. "You would have done the same thing, Monea. Don't deny it."

She shook her head and began to apply the appropriate salves. "True, but you don't have all my powers. How did you know that I would still be here?"

"I didn't," he replied truthfully. "I was just hoping."

She shook her head again as she began to apply the clean bandages. Her eyes traveled over his bare torso, noting each scar. Many had come from wounds that she had treated. Cutting off the memories of the numerous times she had held his bleeding form, she retrieved a clean shirt and cloak.

"Now what am I going to do?" she muttered.

"About what?"

She whipped her head in his direction, unaware until that moment that she had spoken aloud. "You're not the only invalid I'm taking care of at the moment."

"I'm not an invalid," he countered. He winced as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "Just a little worse for wear. So, who are your guests?"

She sat down beside him and helped him into the new clothing. "A Guardian of Cignus, the leader actually."

"You're joking."

Monea shook her head. "So, do you feel like help me escort one of the legendary Guardians on whatever mission she's on?"

He picked up her hand and kissed the back of it reverently. "Lady, you know I would follow you anywhere."

His usual quirky smile graced his lips. "Just be sure to bring a generous jar of your salve. I'll be tender for a few days yet."

She gave in to the impulse and kissed him. "That may cause a few problems," she stated, tracing the outline of his face.

"None that we can't get around," he replied huskily, pulling her tighter to him.

Whatever reply she had was cut off as his lips claimed hers.


	6. Chapter 6: The Captain's Dilemna

Chapter 6: The Captain's Dilemma

She clenched her fists as she marched toward the throne room. Several of the guards snickered as she passed, well aware of her predicament. She glared at them from the corner of her dark brown, almost black, eyes as she walked past each laughing sentry. She wasn't one of the youngest military officers of the Shadow Moon Empire for nothing.

'You will all pay,' she vowed. However, her vengeance would have to wait. Now, she would have to face the king and his displeasure.

She marched briskly through the massive metal doors, stopping only to bow before proceeding to the throne.

"Your Highness," one of the attendants announced, "Captain Carina Essou, one of the youngest officers in your service."

Carina bowed again and kept her eyes lowered to a respectful height.

The king studied her thoughtfully for a moment. "Carina Essou," he repeated thoughtfully. "Ah, yes, you are involved with the patrol units, um, around the old ruins."

"Yes, Your Highness," she replied. "I have just returned from our latest rounds. We encountered some problems."

"Problems?" The king lifted one silver eyebrow as disapproval began to show on his face. "What problems?"

"We encountered a group of rebels. A conflict resulted and some of the men were injured, Your Majesty. Some of the rebels were injured as well but were able to escape detainment."

The king drummed his fingers against one of the arms of his throne. "You are telling me, Captain Essou, that a unit of my men were defeated by a group of rebels. Worse yet, they were able to injure you and escape, although they suffered injuries as well. Is that what you are saying, Captain?"

Carina swallowed hard. "Yes, Your Highness, I am."

The king gave a snort of disgust. "Against my better judgment and the advice of my councilors, I am giving you and your men a chance to redeem yourselves. You will wait further orders."

She bowed. "Thank you, Your Highness."

"You are dismissed, Captain."

She clicked her heels together and left the room. The king watched her leave the room and then turned to his attendant. He snapped his fingers and the man knelt beside the throne.

"Your wish, Your Highness?"

"Send someone to find Celod. I wish to speak with him about his missions."

* * *

"Well, well, well," a deep voice laughed, "it looks like Rina is still lucky after all."

She turned and faced him, her eyes narrowed into an evil glare though the man had several inches on her.

"That's Captain Essou to you, soldier," she spat.

Greven crossed his arms across his massive chest and returned her glare.

"Tell me, Greven," her tone conversational, "are you still waiting for a promotion or have you managing to demote yourself completely?"

The contortion of his face in pure rage told her that he was still furious about her winning the title of captain instead of him. He closed the gap between with three strides.

"You won't be so smug for much longer, Rina," he growled. "Word about your little fiasco has gotten around."

With her back ramrod straight, she closed the few remaining inches between them. "As an officer, I'd advise you to treat me accordingly. Understood, soldier?"

"Yes," he muttered.

"I didn't hear you, soldier," she shouted.

"Yes, sir, captain, sir," he shouted back.

"Dismissed, Greven." She noted the murderous look on his face as he saluted, turned, and marched away.

'I may not have the designation of captain much longer,' she thought with a smile as she headed quickly to her quarters, 'but I do enjoy moments like these.'

* * *

Celod glanced from Scylla's pale face to the door of the cell at the knock.

"I'll be back," he said, as if they had been sharing a normal conversation.

Scylla forced her head back although it seemed to be made of lead. Whatever was put in her food was making her more ill. She was slowly losing the will to hold up against Celod but more frightening to the Guardian, was losing her ability to think. Each thought took so much effort.

'By the House of Light, someone help me,' she prayed, 'or let this end quickly.'

She thought of her sister and her friends. She wondered what they were doing. Were they searching for her? Did they even know that she was gone?

She held her eyes tightly closed, fighting back the tears. She had never felt lonelier in her entire night, not even when her parents died. Not even when Almathea had disappeared. During her darkest moments, Dido had always been there.

If any of the other Guardians were going to find her, it would be her twin sister. Knowing her sister's stubbornness and loyalty, she would come after her. 'I will stay strong,' Scylla told herself, 'for Dido and myself.'

She hoped that she could keep her promise.

* * *

"You sent for me, Your Highness," Celod said, rising from a bow.

The king nodded slightly. "I have. I need to know about your missions on Jupiter."

"What is it that you wish to know?"

"Do they know what has befallen on the woman you call Ilene? Do they know of us? You have yet to give me a full report, occupied by the prize you brought back with you."

Celod smiled. "My prize realized that it was the Redolarian curse. She is the only capable of administering the curse, which is one of the reasons I brought her back with me. A search party was sent here to find cure, composed of the Prince, the Princess, and the Guardians Cassandra and Dido. Yet, without my prisoner, they will not be able to save Ilene."

The king waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. "Yes, yes, but why is the woman important. Your mission was to eliminate the Princess or the Prince of Jupiter."

Celod lowered his head. "I tried, Your Majesty. However, Lady Ilene drank from the cup I intended to give to the Princess. Yet, the situation is still very beneficial to us and our cause, Your Highness."

"How so?"

"Lady Ilene is also Sailor Io, one of the guardians of the Sol System. Her death will be very traumatic, especially to the Princess of Jupiter as her sister. Even as we speak, the Princess of Jupiter is here on Cignus. You can now strike at your leisure."

The king studied Celod thoughtfully for a moment and then smiled. "You realize that you should be punished for your failure."

Celod's smile faltered, while the king's smile grew crueler.

"However," the monarch stated, "you have given me important information and demonstrated great loyalty. You may return to your guest, Celod."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

After he had left the room, the king turned once more to his attendant. "Summon Captain Essou. I have her next assignment."


	7. Chapter 7: On the Homefront

Chapter 7: On the Homefront

When she first opened her eyes, Elara immediately saw Galen's sleeping form. The doctor's lanky form dangled over the edge of the cot, which was pulled right beside her bed. Although he seemed to be sleeping peacefully, she noticed the new lines on his face.

She knew that she was partly responsible for the new additions to his face, though the burdens of his profession added to them as well. A familiar flutter began in her chest as she remembered that his declaration of his feelings for her. She didn't know where they were in this new relationship, but she prayed that it would grow, especially when things return to normal.

'If they ever do,' she thought, sighing.

Galen gave a funny snort and rolled to his stomach, the cot creaking under his weight. His sandy brown hair fell gently over his eyes. She reached out gently and brushed some of the hair away, appreciating its softness.

Slowly, those familiar green eyes opened. He smiled gently. "Am I dreaming?" he whispered.

She returned his smile. "I hope you usually have better dreams," she quipped.

He sat up and took her hand in his. "I couldn't think anything I would like to dream of more, Elara."

"Such a charmer," she said.

His expression sobered. "How are you feeling?"

She sighed. "Exhausted," she admitted truthfully, "but nowhere near to the point you are. Please don't tell me that you stayed here the whole time."

"I wish I could, but, no, I didn't. However, I did stay as much as I could. You had me pretty worried for a while."

She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, Galen."

He nodded. "I know. Just promise me that you won't hurt yourself further."

"You know that I can't give you that promise," she replied, shaking her head. "Even if Ilene wasn't sick, there are still my responsibilities as Sailor Europa."

"I know," he said again. "I'll try to understand, but it's been hard on all of us to watch you lay in this bed, knowing that your sister is just a couple of doors down the hall."

After a pause, she asked quietly, "How is Ilene?"

"She's fine. The Stone did help her. She is still holding on pretty strong."

"That's good news."

He rubbed the back of her hand gently with his thumb, grateful that she was okay. The past couple of days had taken his toll on him, even to the point that Cami ordered him to rest or face another round of forced sedation. He had decided that Camilla of Mercury had spent too much time with the Jupiter sisters.

Seeing his smile, she squeezed his hand. "Galen, what are you thinking about?"

He looked up at her. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"I was thinking that Camilla had spent too much time with you and your sisters growing up."

Elara giggled. "What has Cami done now?"

Galen shrugged, his smile wry. "She basically ordered me to rest or face another round of sedatives."

"Another round of sedatives?" she asked, still laughing. "How many times has she drugged you, Galen?"

"Just once," he stated, his tone a little hurt because of the admission. "I didn't believe she would do it."

"Oh, when Cami promises something, she always delivers. Never underestimate Cami or her mother."

"I'm learning not to underestimate any of the noble ladies of Sol," he stated, his eyes locking with hers. "Especially you, dear lady. You have quite a few surprises of your own."

"You said I would keep a man on his toes," she said, lacing her fingers through his in the hand he held. "Are you still willing, Galen?"

He kissed the back of her hand. "Always, Elara. You will always have my heart."

She pulled him down to her and whispered against his lips, "You have mine, as well."

* * *

Caitlyn reread each sentence of the letter carefully. Once she had finished, she slammed the letter against the desk with an angry huff. She whirled and faced the window, her hands balled into tight fists.

The servant bowed to her back before leaving the room quickly. While all of Lita's daughters had formidable tempers, Lady Caitlyn's was one, if not, the worst. Whatever the letter had said had upset the lady greatly. Asking heaven to protect him, he went off to search for Lord Alexander.

As soon as she heard the door close softly behind her, signaling the servant's departure, she released her rage, pacing about the entire room and uttering every curse she could. She was reaching some of her more imaginative profanities when her husband entered the room. Seeing Alexander, Caitlyn stopped and forced herself to calm down.

"I must say that I haven't heard some of those expressions before, especially from a lady," he stated, sitting down in a nearby chair. "What is this message that has you so worked up? Treq pulled me out a fairly important meeting."

Caitlyn crossed to the desk and retrieved the letter. Taking a chair near her husband, she handed him it to him. She watched intently as he read it.

"This has to be some kind of joke, Cait," he said, the letter clenched in his fist.

She further back in the chair. "I wish it was, Alex. Believe me, honey, I wish it was."

He rose from his seat and began to pace. "Why now? Why is Mayor Naffid even trying this? Does he believe that he can do this?"

"Naffid is the head of the Mayoral Council," his wife replied with a sigh, "and he's been a thorn in the side of the House of Jupiter for years. How Leda deals with the man is beyond me."

Alex shook his head. "But surely he sees how foolish this is. What can he gain by challenging Leda and Paul is such a direct manner? Why would he call, no, demand a meeting of the Council now?"

"It's a test of his power," Caitlyn stated. "It took him years to become head of the Council, because several of the more important members saw him as the troublemaker he is. I don't know why his district continues to elect him. To him, this is the perfect test to see just how strong he is."

Alex sat on the edge of the desk, staring at the letter in disgust. "So, what are we going to do, Cait, since we are serving in place of Leda and Paul?"

She gave another sigh. "What else can we do, Alex, but answer the summons?"

Despite himself, Alex laughed. "Why did I have the feeling that Mayor Naffid's plan is about to back fire on him?"

* * *

Iphigenia walked through the medical wing of the palace, checking on Elara and Ilene. She had spent the last few days mostly by herself, trying to find answers and solutions to the growing number of problems Jupiter was facing. However, she was finding more problems and situations than answers, adding to her growing frustration.

"Orb of History—come forth!"

The small white ball of light flared as it grew in size until it was like a beach ball floating in front of her. Her charm glowed with pink light as the young Guardian concentrated. Slowly, images began to form and take shape in the sphere, allowing Iphigenia to peer into the past.

She worked her way back to the period of Jupiter's history surrounding Lita and Logan's marriage and his death. Shortly after Hecate's defeat by Leda, Iphigenia had attempted this same task. While the preventive force had been weakened, the Guardian of Memory was still unable to gather any useful information.

Now, during her investigation, she was facing a similar problem with the celebration of Leda and Paul's anniversary. The force blocking her study of the celebration was stronger than the one guarding Logan's past. Yet, the Guardian of Memory couldn't shake the feeling that the preventive force for that time period was somehow different now.

In a shout of frustration, she made the orb disappear. The fact that the forces blocking her search were stronger indicated that at least some of the Shadow Moon had survived, even after Hecate's defeat. Closing her eyes, she prayed to all the deities she knew for the protection of her friends.


	8. Chapter 8: Resurrections

Chapter 8: Resurrections

As Celod left the room, the king turned once more to his attendant. "Summon Captain Essou. I have her next assignment."

"As you wish, Your Highness," the attendant replied, bowing and exiting quickly to complete the task.

He heard the doors close, signaling the servant's departure. With a smug smile, he peered into a dark corner of the room. "You have been fairly quiet today," he remarked.

A woman emerged from the shadows, removing the hood of the dark robe she wore. Her hair fell in thick, dark blue waves to her shoulders. Although there was a sense of great maturity about her, she appeared no older than late thirties.

"I have been silent, Your Highness, because you have been making wise decisions."

"Really?" he asked, beckoning her forward. "Including Captain Essou? Jaten doesn't seem to think so."

"Jaten is a fool, Your Highness," the woman stated, her contempt for the man evident in her tone. "On the other hand, Captain Essou has shown great promise and greater loyalty. She will do her best not to fail you again, especially with the proper persuasion."

"High praise coming from you," he remarked.

He leaned against the back of his throne, absently drumming his fingers. "I must tell you that I am losing patience with these trouble-makers. The time has come to take greater action for them. My mother was too gentle with them. I will resurrect the Shadow Moon Empire and lead it to even greater glory. I shall be its emperor."

She knelt by the throne and covered one of his hands with both of hers. "Then, you must realize all the obstacles that lay in your path. You must destroy them all, my king."

He stared down at her, the gaze of his blue eyes intense. "I will be emperor. I will overcome all obstacles: the rebels, Jaten, and the Princess of Jupiter. Believe me, Werla, I will overcome them all."

The sage bowed her head, her dark hair hiding her triumphant smile.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter Moon gasped as she saw the hole in the middle of the deserted street. "Are you sure?" she whispered, her grip tightening on her cloak.

"They are safe," the Guardian of Compassion replied. "In fact, they're very close by."

Dido cautiously approached the fissure, motioning for Jupiter Moon to stay back. Holding her hand out in an order to wait, the Guardian peered into the darkness and then studied the sturdiness of the surrounding portion of the street. Finally, she motioned for Jupiter to come forward.

As Jupiter approached the hole, the Guardian placed a finger against her lips, signaling the need for silence. Then, without further warning, Dido clutched her glaive and jumped into the fissure. With a breathless gasp, Jupiter peered over the edge and was relieved to find Dido motioning for her to do the same. Without any hesitation she did.

"Follow me," the Guardian mouthed silently, "and keep your guard up." At Jupiter's nod, Dido turned around and began to lead them down a hallway. They had passed several doors, straining to detect any sign of habitation but finding none.

'Where are they?' Jupiter wondered, as she and the Guardian continued their search.

The sound of a door scraping across the floor behind them made both women turn, poised for battle. A man and a woman left a room a few doors down. Seeing the two women, the pair took defensive stances.

"It looks like you have more visitors," the man quipped.

The woman gave him a dirty look before turning her violet eyes to the two intruders.

"Who are you," she demanded, " and why are you here?"

* * *

Cassandra paused mid-sentence and glanced at the door. Ganymede listened intently for a moment but he couldn't hear anything. However, Cassandra was staring intently at the door.

"Surely," she whispered.

"Guardian? Is there something wrong?"

Then they heard Monea's voice in the hallway. "Who are you," she was demanding, "and why are you here?"

"I'm a Guardian of Cignus," a voice replied. "Who are you?"

"Dido," Cassandra murmured and ran for the door, followed immediately by Ganymede. They entered the hallway behind Dido and Jupiter as they faced Monea and a man.

"Stop!" Cassandra ordered, drawing four pairs of eyes.

"Cassandra, I hope you have an explanation," Dido muttered, lowering her glaive slightly.

"We're all friends here, Dido," Cassandra replied, the look in her eyes ordering the other Guardian to relax. "Monea, I would like for you to meet Dido, the Guardian of Compassion, and Sailor Jupiter Moon."

Jupiter raised an eyebrow at her introduction but extended her hand to the other woman. "I'm Sailor Jupiter Moon, the Guardian of Jupiter and its satellites." Monea shook it, studying Jupiter intently.

"You may call me Monea," she replied, releasing Jupiter's hand. "This is Ren. I'm sorry, but I'm not familiar with Jupiter."

Jupiter shook Ren's hand. "It's quite a bit away. I see that you have met my husband."

"Your husband?" Monea repeated.

Ren ran a hand through his hair. "I'm confused."

Cassandra rolled her eyes and heaved a long-suffering sigh. "I will try to explain everything, okay?"

Five heads nodded. The Guardian of Hope studied the group, trying to decide where to begin and how much to reveal. While she had a feeling she could trust Monea, this was not the Cignus she knew.

"There was a cave-in, and Ganymede and I were caught in it," Cassandra began, gesturing to the red-haired man. "Ganymede is Jupiter Moon's husband. Monea found us and has been taking care of us, particularly Ganymede."

"Just a few bruised ribs, love," Ganymede stated, reassuring his wife and stemming a possible outburst.

Cassandra nodded and then continued. "Dido is another Guardian of Cignus, the Guardian of Compassion. Sailor Jupiter Moon is a the protector of her home planet and its moons."

Everyone glanced around at each other, but most of the stares centered on Monea and Ren. The two looked at each other. Finally, Monea nodded and Ren stepped forward.

"I'm Ren," he stated, nodding toward the others. "Monea and I are part of a resistance movement against the Shadow Moon. There are others, but not enough."

"However, we do what we can," Monea interjected. "It's good to see that the Guardians have returned to Cignus."

"So the Shadow Moon still exists? Even after I defeated Hecate?" Jupiter Moon asked, turning from Monea to Cassandra and back to Monea.

"You defeated the Empress?" Monea and Ren asked at the same time.

"Over twenty years ago," Ganymede answered quietly. "How could you not know?"

"Are you kidding?" Ren exclaimed. "Do you know how much hope that you give the people of Cignus to know that the Empress had been defeated? Of course, the Shadow Moon wouldn't let that kind of information out!"

"Ren," Monea said, touching his arm, "do you know what this means?"

He looked at her speculatively.

"Think about it. If the Empress has been defeated, that leaves Hadrian to lead the Shadow Moon."

Jupiter stepped closer to the pair. "Who's Hadrian?"

"Hecate's son."

With a defeated sigh, Jupiter leaned against the wall as Dido muttered, "By the House of Light."

"It never seems to end," Ganymede said emotionlessly.

"What?" Ren asked.

Jupiter looked up at him and Monea. "The cycle of Light and Darkness."

* * *

The scraping of the door pulled Scylla from a fitful sleep. Her head throbbed in pain as the room was mercilessly flooded with light. Biting back a groan, the Guardian forced her eyes to open.

"I hope I didn't wake you," a familiar voice mocked, sending chills down Scylla's spine.

"It can't be," the Guardian rasped. "You disappeared. You're supposed to be dead."

"Well, Guardian," Werla stated with an evil smile, "I'm far from dead. In fact, I would say that I am in far better health than you are at the moment. You look awfully pale, my dear."

Scylla pulled herself away from the other woman's touch. "What do you want?"

"The king has decided that Celod has had enough fun with you, that it's time that you been allowed to do something useful. I'm here to ensure that you do that, Guardian. Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way."

Scylla's eyes narrowed into slits. "How many times will you make me hurt my friends! When will you give up!"

"Until the Shadow Moon rules the universe," Werla replied. "Now, Guardian, which way shall it be?"

Scylla shook her head. "You know that I will never willingly join you."

"And you know that it will be much easier to turn you this time," she stated, enjoying the shocked look on the Guardian's face. "You forget that there's a part of you that enjoyed your service to the Shadow Moon."

Scylla desperately wished that she was free or at least had her pendent to help her fight back. As she watched the dark magic swirled around the sage, she wished that she had told Iphigenia about Duthbert sooner. The black mist began to envelope her as she silently asked her friends for forgiveness.


	9. Chapter 9: Insurrections

Chapter 9: Insurrection

With a sigh, Lysia watched Adam led his tearful and quiet daughter, Adra, from Ilene's room. Adam's parents had arrived with the nine-year-old just a few hours before. Although they had been aware of the seriousness of Ilene's condition, they were still shock by the appearance of their daughter-in-law.

'What will we all do if we can't help Ilene?' Lysia wondered, as Adam and his family left the medical wing. Closing her eyes, she tried to halt the tears that were threatening to overwhelm her.

"Lysia?" a gentle voice called.

Hoping that she appeared fine, she turned and met the concerned face of her husband, Dylan. Wordlessly, he hugged her. Clutching to him, she released the tears. In turn, he held her even tighter.

After a few moments, she calmed herself. Wiping her tears away, she looked up at Dylan. "Thank you."

Nodding, he kissed her forehead. "Anytime."

"Did you need me for something?"

"Caitlyn and Alex are looking for us," he explained. "We're suppose to met them in Caitlyn's office."

"What's going on?" she wondered aloud as they headed to her sister's office.

Dylan shrugged. "I have no idea. Maybe it's good news."

"We need some right about now," Lysia said quietly, wrapping an arm around his waist.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. As they arrived outside the office, Dylan knocked the thick oak door. When they were told to enter, he opened the door but allowed Lysia to go in first.

When she saw her sister and brother-in-law, Lysia paused in the center of the room. Caitlyn and Alexander were dressed in what they called their court clothes, the finery they only donned when they had to appear at official court functions. Stifling a sigh, she took a seat across from Caitlyn's desk.

"Naffid's has called a meeting of the Council," Caitlyn said, getting directly to the point.

"Demanded, actually," Alex added, his tone betraying his annoyance.

Dylan crossed his arms. "So, as Paul and Leda's stand-ins, you have to make an appearance?"

Caitlyn nodded. "However, we don't know what he has planned. We need you and Lysia to handle things here if something should happen."

"Like he would be so stupid as to challenge the House of Jupiter," Lysia muttered.

"His letter was a challenge in itself," Alex commented.

Caitlyn rose from her chair and moved to lean against the front of her desk. "Lysia, you know as well as I do that Naffid has been a headache for years. Now, he has finally seized control of the Mayoral Council. Who knows what he will pull, especially with Leda and Paul gone?"

"We'll do it," Lysia said, "although this is generally yours and Leda's arena."

"Believe me, Lysia, no one will be happier to have Leda back than me," Caitlyn replied.

At Alex's pointed look, she stood up and smoothed the elaborate skirt of her dress. At the signal, Lysia and Dylan rose as well and the four left the study.

"Good luck," Dylan said.

"Thanks," Alex replied, "hopefully we won't need it."

Lysia gave Cait and Alex both quick hugs. "Okay, you two better leave or you'll be late."

With a final goodbye, the older pair headed to where the transport was waiting for them. Lysia and Dylan watched them as their retreating eventually disappear. As her husband wrapped an arm around her shoulders, she leaned against him.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Galen asked as he watched Elara throw back the blanket and swing her legs over the edge of the bed.

Elara gave him a warning look as she put her feet on the cold floor. "I can't stay in bed while you and Cami work yourselves ragged," she said. "Besides, the castle patients are my responsibility."

She rose but had to hold on the wall when her knees threatened to buckle underneath her. Galen was immediately beside her and urged her to lean against him. Using him as a support, she took a couple of steps, but her legs still felt like rubber.

"What are my chances of convincing you to get back in bed?" he asked her, taking more of her weight.

"I need to see how Ilene is doing," she said.

"The way you are now, I'll have to carry you because you won't be able to make it down the hall."

She looked up at him with a slight smile. "Is that an offer?"

With a long-suffering sigh, he got her to sit in a chair. He stared intently at her for a few moments, his green eyes boring into her hazel ones. As if he had made a decision, he kissed her forehead and then turned around.

"I'll find your shoes," he muttered, opening one of the closets in the room.

Finding them and her stockings, he returned and knelt in front of her feet. With quick, sure movements he pushed her skirts up over her knees and out on the knee-high stockings, which would be hidden by the ankle-length skirt. Above him, Elara gave a contented sigh.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked, hiding his face from her as he fiddled with a shoe.

"I just wonder what else those talented fingers of yours can do," she replied cheekily.

He smiled and slipped the first shoe on. "For that pleasure, you will have to wait, my lady."

"I know, I know," she replied, laughing softly. "Abstinence makes the heart grow fonder."

"The expression is absence," he corrected, fastening the buckles on her shoes.

She smiled down at him. "Both work."

He shook his head, but he smiled in spite of himself. In a few moments, he had her other shoe on and her skirts in their proper place. Rising to his feet, he offered to help her up.

Like the time before, when she stood, she swayed. As her knees buckled, she wrapped both arms around Galen, almost taking him down with her. Grabbing her waist, he held her steady and slowly pulled her to a standing position.

"Do you still think this is a good idea?" he asked softly, his face so close to hers that his breath fanned her cheeks.

She gazed into his eyes and tightened her hold around his neck. "Are you asking about us or about me checking on patients?"

As if to answer the first part of her question, he pressed his lips against hers. When he moved to pull back a few moments later, Elara whimpered and held the nape of his neck firmly. Needing no further encouragement, he deepened the kiss.

However, before things grew too heated, he reluctantly pulled his face away from hers. Smiling, he took a strange pride in the dazed, happy look on her face. Blinking, she looked up at him and noticed his smug expression.

"I love you," she whispered.

He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek. "Say it again."

Her heart melted at the gentle look in his eyes, promising he would never hurt her like she had been by Reese so long ago. "I love you, Galen."

Dipping his head, he brushed his lips against hers briefly. "Elara, I love you, too."

Slowly, a smile formed and grew until she was grinning from cheek to cheek. Wondering what she was thinking, he brushed some of her hair off her shoulder. "Yes, my lady?"

"I think we should go check on the patients now," she said.

"And just how do you intend to do that, Elara?"

She batted her eyelashes. "I was wondering if your offer was still open."

"And what offer would that be?"

However, before she could remind him, he swooped her up and carried her into the hallway.

* * *

As they headed to the Council Room, Caitlyn continuously scanned their surroundings. She had been to the meetings of the Mayoral Council as part of her training as part of the House of Jupiter, and she knew how they were to be conducted. However, now, something didn't feel right. Yet, she couldn't put her finger on the source.

"Are you okay?" Alexander whispered into her ear, noticing her tension.

She smiled. "I'm fine."

However, by the watchful expression on his wife's face, Alex knew that something wasn't right. They quickly came to the tall, wide doors leading to the chamber where the Council was waiting. With a brief nod to the guards, Alex waited for the doors to be opened.

As they entered the main room, she noticed some of the surprised glances that she and Alex were receiving. 'Surely Naffid informed the Council that Alex and I would here instead of Leda and Paul?'

Rising from his chair with a leering smile, the new leader of the Mayoral Council greeted the pair. With a gesture, he signaled for the guards to close the doors, indicating the start of the meeting. When he turned back to the pair, he gestured again and four guards approached.

"Lord and Lady Donnell, by the authority of the Mayoral Council, you are hereby placed under arrest," Naffid announced, gasps of surprise filling the room.

"What's going on?" Alex demanded, pulling himself from the guards' grasp.

"On what charge?" Caitlyn cried, reaching into the pocket of her cloak.

"You are charged for your crimes against the people of Jupiter. You are both charged with treason."

"That's ridiculous!" Alex roared. "Naffid, the Council doesn't have the power to arrest citizens of Jupiter. You are exceeding your authority."

"And you were exceeding yours by posing as the Prince of Jupiter," Naffid countered.

Alex gaped openly at the man. "You're mad. Leda and Paul have left Jupiter on an important mission. During such times, their powers revert to me and my wife as next in line."

"Enough! Guards, take them away!"

Caitlyn raised her transformation pen in the air. "Callisto Moon . . ."

However, she was never able to finish the phrase as one of the guards hit the back of her head. With a sick thud, she collapsed into a heap on the flooring. Alex struggled against the guards, trying desperately to get to his wife.

"Caitlyn! Honey, talk to me! Caitlyn!"

Naffid watched the struggle with barely concealed glee. He eyed the leader of the guards. "What are you waiting for? Remove them now!"

As he turned to address the other Mayors, he missed the shadowy figure that slipped out the one unguarded door.

* * *

"Lady Hosan, Lady Hosan!"

Lysia turned as the servant ran to her. "Yes, Treq?"

"You have a message, my lady. It's very urgent," he explained breathlessly.

"From whom?" she asked, as she followed Treq, his quick step conveying his anxiety.

"From Benedict Martin, my lady."

Lysia paused momentarily. It had been a long time since she had seen the man. As one of Leda's main sources of information, he kept an extremely low profile. He was contacting the castle directly, the news must be important.

"My lady, are you alright?"

"Yes," she replied, catching up with Treq and matching his fast pace.

Within a few moments, they arrived at their destination. Forcing down a sense of panic, Lysia strode purposefully to the large screen. "Benedict, it has been a while."

The man on the screen bowed. "Indeed, it has. I have distressing news for you, my lady."

"Then, by all means, tell me," Lysia said.

"Naffid has control of the Mayoral Council. At the meeting, he had the guards seized Lord and Lady Donnell. They are charged with treason."

All color left Lysia's face and she clutched the chair in front of her with white-knuckled hands. "Treason?" she whispered.

"He has charged your whole family with it. It won't be long before he moves toward the palace. You must prepare yourselves."

"What do you suggest?" she asked, the calm voice surprising even her.

Benedict sighed, lowering his head. "I don't know, my lady. If you move against Naffid, it could lead to bloodshed. If you don't, I hate to think about the fate you could suffer at Naffid's hands."

"Where are Alex and Caitlyn now?"

"I don't know," he answered sadly. "I will do my best to find them and help them."

"Thank you."

"I hope to see you again soon, my lady, with much happier news."

She nodded absently. "I do, too, Benedict."

With a final bow, he severed the connection.

"My lady, there is another message."

She turned. "From whom?"

"Mayor Naffid."

Clenching her jaw, she turned back to the screen. "Display," she ordered.

"Lady Hosan," Naffid greeted, his leering smile invoking her anger.

"Mayour Naffid," she replied stiffly.

"I demand to speak to Paul and Leda Rodan."

"They are on a mission, Naffid. You know that. Where are Alex and Caitlyn?"

The leer grew with satisfaction. "They are in custody."

"On what grounds?"

"Treason."

Lysia clenched her fists, trying to control herself. "The Mayoral Council does not have the authority to arrest citizens of Jupiter. They are detained illegally."

"I am asking that the throne of Jupiter be turned over to me and the Council."

Lysia shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Since the Prince and Princess are gone and Lord and Lady Donnell are in custody, succession falls to you, Lady Hosan. What is your decision? Refusal on your part will mean conflict."

"Do you think that the people will stand by you, Naffid?"

The leer wavered for a second. "The people will believe what I tell them."

"My answer is no."

"As you wish. Prepare yourself." Then, the screen went black.

Lysia closed her eyes, suddenly aware of the deadly silence of the room. Taking a deep breath, she turned and faced the other occupants. "If you want to leave, I suggest you do so now."

She waited but no one made a move to leave. "Very well, we have a lot to do. I need someone to find my husband, Adam, Iphigenia, Cami, and the twins and bring them here. I need a connection to the palace in Crystal Tokyo. Also, I need the captain of the guards."

Three or four people ran out the room to find the named individuals. One of the technicians worked furiously on her computer. "I have your line to Crystal Tokyo, Lady Hosan."

"Thank you, Iria."

As the concerned faces of Serenity and Endymion appeared, Lysia hoped that she could hold out longer enough for help to arrive.


	10. Chapter 10: Worries and Duties

Chapter 10: Worries and Duties

"You're the Child of Light," Monea said quietly, her eyes widening in surprise. "If you defeated the Empress, you have to be."

Glancing briefly at Cassandra, Jupiter turned back to the younger woman. "Yes, I am."

"Then you're the true princess," Ren cried. "You're the rightful ruler of Cignus, not Hadrian."

Jupiter lowered her head. "Perhaps."

"Perhaps? As the Child of Light, it's your duty to free Cignus of the Shadow Moon."

"And what about Jupiter, our home?" Ganymede asked, wrapping a supportive arm around his wife.

"Cignus is her home, her legacy!"

"Enough!" Cassandra cried, standing between the two mean. "That is enough!"

Ren stepped forward about to say something else when Monea grabbed his arm, restraining him. Glaring at the other man, Ganymede stepped in front of his wife as if to shield her from Ren. Cassandra sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's late and nerves are frayed," the Guardian of Hope stated. "Nothing meaningful can be decided now. I suggest that we all get some rest and try to discuss things in a few hours."

The Guardian's tone made her suggestion an order. Nodding, Jupiter grabbed Ganymede's hand and led him back into his room. Ren and Monea watched the pair leave before they too left and entered a room further down the hall. Dido made a gesture and the Teardrop Glaive disappeared.

"I hope that you don't plan on those two helping us out," Dido commented dryly.

"Ren will do what Monea tells him to do. She has the real power," Cassandra replied.

Dido quirked an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

"Can't you feel it?" Cassandra asked, her surprise evident on her face.

Dido gave a noncommittal shrug. "Nothing too astounding."

"Maybe I'm losing my touch," Cassandra murmured.

Dido studied Cassandra for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"What?" Cassandra asked.

"What do you mean by losing your touch?"

"Oh, nothing," Cassandra replied. "I suggest we both get some rest, Dido. Who knows what's ahead of us?"

Dido nodded, reluctant to leave. As she held headed to the room she would be staying in, she glanced back at Cassandra. "I was hoping you did."

Cassandra remained motionless. Sighing, Dido entered the room and shut the door. As she headed to her room, Cassandra released a sigh of her own.

"I wish I did, Dido."

* * *

"Are you hungry?" Leda asked, removing her cloak and her bag of supplies.

"Sure, I could eat," Paul replied.

Opening her bag, Leda pulled out two packages and a canteen. The pair sat down on the cot, unwrapping their sandwiches. As they ate, Paul glanced at his wife, relishing their reunion.

Although they had been married for twenty years, they tried to spend as little apart as possible. Each time they were separated he felt that he had left half of himself behind. Over the past couple of days, with the stresses they were facing, he had been extremely reluctant to be apart from her. Yet, it had been the best solution at the time.

However, Leda's appearance concerned him. She was pale, emphasizing the dark circles under her eyes. She seemed so withdrawn and distant.

Swallowing the last bite of the sandwich, he reached out and covered one of her hands with his. "Leda, love, are you all right?"

She glanced up, surprised by the question. "Of course."

"You're a terrible liar," he said gently. "Tell me what's wrong."

Placing a hand on his cheek, she studied him. 'How can I tell him that I now doubt who I am? That I am constantly plagued with guilt? Does he know that a wrong decision on our part can mean that people will die? How can I tell him that I am being torn and I don't know by what?'

Closing her eyes, she pushed the grim thoughts aside and shook her head. Sighing, he covered the hand on his cheek with his.

"You can tell me, Leda," he said gently. "You know that don't you?"

With her eyes still closed, she nodded. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Then, tell me, love. What's troubling you?"

Again, she shook her head. "I can't, Paul, I just can't."

"Why?"

She pulled away from him and opened her eyes. "I'm tired. Can we just go to sleep?"

"Leda, I need to know . . ."

"Paul," she said, interrupting, "I'm tired. Let's sleep."

"All right, Leda," he said, sighing in defeat.

She grabbed his neck and kissed him with a sense of urgency. 'Like this is the last time,' he thought, wrapping his arms around her. After a few moments, Leda reluctantly pulled away.

"When I can, I'll tell you, Paul," she promised.

"I'm here for you, Leda," he said, running his fingers through her hair. "You know that."

She nodded and then managed a weak smile. "Can we sleep now? I haven't slept in almost two days."

Nodding, he got up with her and turned down the covers of the cot. He stretched on his side, leaving her enough room on the rather small cot. Pulling the covers back over them, she snuggled against him and immediately fell asleep.

As his wife slept, Paul watched her, wondering what was troubling so much. Generally when Leda had a vision or a recurring dream, she would tell him. It had been a long time since they had kept secrets from each other.

Brushing a stray strand of hair off her face, he kissed her forward. "I am here for you, love," he whispered, his voice barely audible. "Never forget that."

Gazing for a few more moments, he laid his head on the pillow next to hers and drifted into an uneasy sleep.


	11. Epilogue: A Vision

Epilogue: A Vision

It was so dark, the light so faint that she could barely detect any details about her surroundings. Not that it mattered. The wind howled around her, making her shield her eyes from the dust and her whipping hair.

She walked blindly on, not sure where she was going or even why she was there. However, there was a compulsion to move, to continue walking. With nothing better to do, she complied, continuing on in the abusive wind.

The wind wavered in its intensity. At times, it blew steadily around her, allowing her to catch glimpses of her surroundings. At others, it howled with such intensity, she was sure she would be blown away. After what seemed like days, the wind finally weakened and then disappeared.

Brushing her hair back from her face, she looked around her. She was in some kind of vast, open courtyard. There was still very little light, but she could make out a huge tree in front of her.

The tree seemed ancient but once she was at the base, she discovered that it was actually two trees that had grown together. The left side was a tall, strong oak. The right side was a dark tree, perhaps an ebony. Unlike its companion, it was curved and parts were clearly diseased.

She studied the trees. She felt drawn to them. They were important, that she knew, but she couldn't figure why.

Suddenly, the wind picked up again, roaring with renewed ferocity. Yet, this time she could hear voices in the wind: shouts, screams, and maniacal laughter. She covered her ears in an attempt to stop the sounds, but they only grew in intensity.

A loud crack briefly drowned out the voices and the ground beneath her trembled. Looking up, she saw that the two trees had split. The darker tree was falling toward her and she barely managed to escape it before it struck the ground.

The wind continued, the screams and cries becoming louder, sending shivers down her spine. Something groaned and she looked up in time to see the oak fall, landing beside its companion. The ground began trembling and a fissure appeared. It grew quickly, swallowing the two trees and heading for her.

"What does it mean!" she cried, watching the gorge come steadily toward her.

The wind died and the fissure froze. She stood still, her panting breath and rapid heartbeat thunderous in the frightening silent.

"This is your future," a voice boomed, "and your legacy."


End file.
